<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Watcher by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874955">The Watcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween blurb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Watcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all there, as they always had been on this day. Gathered together to celebrate the day when everyone else in the city dressed up as this group’s true forms. </p><p>One would maybe think that they were doing the opposite of what everyone else would do, considering they dealt with the creatures of Halloween all year round, but no they did as many others did. Watching a horror movie before heading out to a party. </p><p>All of them were dressed up, as what they truly were or had been. Scott, Liam and Malia had their claws and crannies out with their glowing eyes. Kira let her own eyes glow as well, only she had brought a pair of fox ears. Stiles had dressed as a demon, with dark circles around his eyes. Lydia had written words on every part of exposed skin that she herself associated with death. </p><p> Now they were all cuddled up together in front of the tv, watching Paranormal activity with great interest. And with all of their eyes diverted towards the TV, none of them noticed the girl outside of their window, looking in at them with glowing eyes. She wasn’t a werewolf, that was clear, as her eyes shone a vibrant green colour. </p><p> Some of the pack members jumped in fright as something happened on screen, Lydia in particular. Who would have thought she would be scared of such things? </p><p>So Lydia found herself looking around the room instead until her eyes landed on the girl outside of the window. Lydia was suddenly unable to move, unable to tell the others of what she was seeing, although they were all right there. The girl smiled sweetly back at Lydia as she could hear her voice in her head. </p><p>  «I’ll see you around.» </p><p>One second the girl was there, the other one she was gone, and Lydia was finally able to turn around again, her eyes landing back on the tv, but she still wasn’t able to tell the others. For on the night of Halloween, all kind of creatures can come home again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>